Warren Worthington II
Warren Worthington II is the head of Worthington Labs, the corporation developing the mutant "cure". He is Angel's father, and wants to rid his son of his mutation. Worthington appears to be a good man, even if a little misguided about his feelings towards the mutants. He never showed any real animosity toward mutants. While much of the bigoted world at large viewed mutantkind as a disease, Worthington viewed them as sick people; victims of their own illnesses, who deserve to be helped and can be cured. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand One day, Worthington checked up on his son in the bathroom. He asked his son if he was alright and after no answer, he busted open the door and discovered his son was a mutant and was attempting to cut off his wings, much to his horror. During the next ten years, Warren spent much time and effort trying to find a cure for mutation. He created a "cure" based on a young mutant named Leech, who has the power to suppress the mutant X-gene within his proximity. He took the boy's DNA and a mutant cure was finally discovered. When Worthington proudly announced the cure to the world, it was met with both hope for desperate mutants, as well as much controversy. One day, his son arrived at Worthington Labs where his father warmly welcomed him and wanted him to be cured. When they were about to cure him, Angel changed his mind, accepted his mutation and escaped the labs, flying to the X-Men. Many flocks of mutants eagerly lined up to his facilities hoping to be cured, including X-Men member Rogue. However others were outraged and offended by the so-called "cure", and even saw it as an inevitable threat to the mutant population. In fact, it actually did not take long before the cure itself was turned into a weapon in the form of gun ammuntion, intended to "cure" enemy mutants. Alcatraz fell under attack by Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Dr. Rao and Warren were captured by Psylocke, Arclight and Quill, and Rao was killed. When they were about to throw Warren off a roof, he pleads them that he only wanted to help them, but Quill retorts "Do we look like we need your help?" and threw him of the roof of the lab, but his son flew onto the scene and saved him. It is presumed that after the rescue, Warren accepted his son's mutation and many other mutants. Relationships *Warren Worthington III/Angel - Son and savior. *Leech - Experiment. *Kavita Rao - Assistant. *X-Men **Beast - Former friend and teammate. **Colossus - Former friend and teammate. **Iceman - Former friend and teammate. **Shadowcat - Former friend and teammate. **Storm - Former friend and teammate. **Wolverine - Former friend and teammate; deceased. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. *The Omegas - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 film) **X-Men: The Last Stand'' (First appearance) - Michael Murphy Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Worthington had a father, Warren Worthington Sr. Gallery 006TLS Ben Foster 003.jpg|Worthington with his son. See Also *Warren Worthington Category:X-Men characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Earth-10005